Opposites Attract
by EpicallyObsessed
Summary: Vampires and vampire hunters, two beings that are supposed to hate each other. So what happens when vampire hunter, James Diamond, becomes friends with three vampires? (Contains Slight Slash) *This is for the Holiday Challenge: Halloween from the BTR Plot Adoption Forum*
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! So I have another new story! This is actually a short-story, and will be around three to five chapters. This is also a part of the BTR Plot Adoption Forum's Holiday Challenge!**

**If you would like to participate or want more information on the challenge, you can go to their page for more info and/or to let them know if you're interested in participating! - ****forum/BTR-Plot-Adoption-Forum/153090/**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

There are so many things that go together. Peanut butter and jelly, cookies and milk, salt and pepper, winter and cold, night and day, the list goes on and on. But one thing that I've always felt doesn't go together is vampires and vampire hunters.

It wasn't that we hated each other by choice (even though that was kinda true), it's just how we were hardwired. Us vampire hunters were like natures answer to vampires, there needing to be a balance and all that…

So imagine my surprise when I became friends with not one, but _three _vampires. Granted, we didn't meet and immediately hit it off. There were plenty of fights and insults that went down (mostly on my part), but over time, we were able to find some common ground and even became close friends.

It was even more of a miracle when Kendall and my twin brother Shane were able to find some common ground, mostly because Shane had an even deeper hatred for vampires than I did.

But now the three of us, along with Carlos and Logan, were like a dream team, protecting innocent people from rogue vampires along with the occasional rogue vampire hunter.

"James!" I heard my brother call out from downstairs, immediately breaking me out of my trip down memory lane. I knew that tone. That was a tone that meant that something was wrong.

I got up before quickly making my way downstairs, silently praying that everything was okay, even though I knew that it was nothing but wishful thinking.

As soon as I made it downstairs, I immediately spotted Shane, who was supporting a barely conscious Kendall.

"What happened?!" I asked, starting to panic slightly when I noticed the blood on Kendall's shirt.

"We were ambushed." Shane said, motioning for me to help me get Kendall to the couch. "We were out in the woods, looking for any clues we could find about the 'animal attacks' that have been going on. We ran into a couple of hunters that seemed to recognize Blondie here. Clearly, they didn't hesitate to react." He continued.

"Kendall? Can you hear me?" I asked gently once we got him settled on the couch.

I was hoping that he would be able to give me a coherent response, but he only responded with a groan, which I guess was better than nothing.

I glanced down at the blood on his shirt, able to see what looked like a gunshot wound, but I knew that it had to be more than a gunshot to have him this incoherent. I let out a sigh before lifting up his shirt a little, noticing how irritated the skin around the gunshot was.

"Vervain." I said, knowing from experience that the herb was one of the few things that could actually hurt a vampire.

I listened as Shane walked out of the room, returning about a minute later. I felt him as he put a hand on my shoulder, gently moving out of the way before going to pull out the bullet with a pair of tweezers.

I watched intently as he carefully removed the bullet, getting a pained hiss from Kendall in the process. He stared at the bullet for a few seconds before turning to me.

"He's going to be okay." He said while handing me the bullet to look at for myself. "There wasn't enough to vervain to do any real, permanent damage. But they definitely wanted to send a message."

"The question is, what's the message?" I said, staring at the bullet before putting it in my pocket. I looked back up at Kendall, who now looked to be sleeping.

"I have no idea. But let's not worry about it, at least not right now." He said as he went to stand up. "Where are Carlos and Logan?" He asked, seeming to notice the two missing.

"Well Carlos is out on a date with Stephanie." I said, letting out a soft laugh when Shane let out a soft groan.

"I though he said he'd leave her alone." He muttered, which only made me laugh a little harder.

"Yeah, wouldn't want him going crazy and accidentally biting her would we?" I asked teasingly.

It wasn't a secret that Shane had feelings for Stephanie. Well, it wasn't a secret to me at least. One of the perks of being twins, we can read each other like a book. And even though he claims that he's worried about Stephanie's well-being around the vampire, I knew it was really just his jealousy talking. Besides, we both knew that Carlos wouldn't hurt a fly. Most of the time…

"Anyway, he's with Stephanie and Logan's at 'work'." I continued, inwardly shuddering a little.

"Right, work…" Shane said as he stood up before going into the kitchen.

I knew that Shane still wasn't completely comfortable with the idea of being friends with vampires. Even he would hang out and joke and laugh with them, I could sense that he was still trying to cope.

And Logan working at the hospital mainly to steal blood bags from the hospital wasn't exactly making my brother any more comfortable with the situation.

I glanced over at Kendall, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest. He looked so peaceful, even though I knew he was probably still in pain.

After about a minute, Shane returned with a couple bottles of water.

"You really care about him don't you?" He asked as he handed me a bottle.

"Yeah… it's kinda crazy isn't it? How just a little over a year ago, we would never have even thought of becoming friends with a vampire. Now we're friends with three of them." I said.

"It's just too bad you can't figure out just how much you care."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, watching as he just gave me that look that told me he knew something I didn't.

"Nothing." He said, a small smile tugging at his lips as he turned and left the room, leaving me alone with an unconscious Kendall.

* * *

**Done! Not too much happened in this chapter, but that's mostly because this is just an introduction. The whole vampire hunter thing won't really play a major part in this story since it's mostly about James and his relationship with everyone. But the reason I put that in is because if you all like this, I'm considering making a full story out of this!**

**So, quite a few unanswered questions. But I'm sure the question you all are mainly thinking is, what did Shane mean by that comment? ****It will be answered over the course of the next couple chapters, which will both be pretty long. **And aside from the vampire theme, the last part of this story takes place on Halloween, so who knows that could happen! ;) ****

**I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter as well as if you had a favorite moment! I'd also like to hear any guesses you may have on what might happen!**

**Next chapter will have a conscious Kendall, as well as Carlos and Logan! It should be up by next weekend at the latest, so until then!**

**-Epically Obsessed**


	2. Mysteries

**A/N: Hello again everyone! Before I go any further, I want to give a huge thank you to these readers for reviewing last chapter!**

**winterschild11**

**Rusher Driver (Guest)**

**TheeeAhni**

**BigTimeRush-BTR**

**TheLoganTrain**

**Chey21**

**XxxAnimaniacxxX**

**2crazy2handle**

**riku child of dawn (Guest)**

**annabellex2**

**Again, thank you all so much for taking the time to review! It really means a lot to me! I was a little nervous about doing this story, but your reviews have inspired me to keep going! :)**

**Not too much happens in this chapter, but it kinda sets up the rest of the story. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Mysteries**

"Do you think I could pull off the shaved head look?" Shane asked suddenly, making me laugh a little at the randomness of the question.

"What?" I asked, even though I had heard him perfectly.

Honestly, I was used to it. We both were. Asking random questions was just something we did when we were bored or just wanted to pass the time. It was something that we had started doing a few years ago.

"I don't think you'd be able to pull it off. You don't have the face to make a shaved head work. Me on the other hand…" I said while inwardly smirking, knowing that the response would annoy him.

"We have the same face!" He exclaimed, as expected.

"That's not the point." I said, watching as he let out a heavy breath.

"You know, you're a real pain in the ass sometimes." He said with a small smile, which I returned.

"I know. I'm your brother, it's pretty much my job to annoy you." I said, chuckling a little when he shook his head as he stood up.

"You're impossible." He said, walking over to me in the process. I instinctively ducked when he reached out to ruffle my hair, getting a chuckle out of him before he sobered up just a minute later. "He's going to be okay, you know." He said, glancing over to Kendall as he spoke.

"I know." I said softly, looking over at the blond as well. It had been a couple hours and besides the steady rise and fall of his chest, he hadn't showed any signs of waking up or getting better. "I don't even know why I care so much. I shouldn't care at all." I said, mostly to myself.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." Shane said, once again being slightly cryptic. I was getting ready to call him out on it when he suddenly said, "I think I'm going to get some rest. Being ambushed by a vampire hunter really takes a lot out of you."

I knew that he was just using that as an excuse to avoid me questioning him, and even though I knew I could make him talk if I wanted, I decided to let it go for now.

"Don't worry yourself to death." He said jokingly as he headed to his room.

"I won't." I muttered, turning my attention back to Kendall.

I found myself thinking back to when we first met, along with how much both Shane and I's lives have changed since then.

"We really have been through a lot." I said out loud, my eyes widening slightly when Kendall let out a groan. "Kendall?" I called out, watching as his eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Ugh…" The blonde groaned as he sat up.

"Hey, how do you feel?" I asked as I moved to help him.

"Like I've been run over by a truck." He muttered.

"Yep, that sounds about right." I said before getting up. "I'll be right back."

I walked into the kitchen before making my way over to the refrigerator. I inwardly shuddered as I reached in and pulled out a blood bag.

I knew that it would be a few hours before Kendall fully recovered. I also knew that blood was the one thing that would speed up his recovery. So no matter how disgusted I felt holding a blood bag, I knew that I had to just suck it up.

"Here you go." I said once I returned to the living room, handing Kendall the bag.

"Thanks." He said, flashing me a grateful smile before ripping of the corner of the bag and drinking.

I stared at him, just realizing how pale, well… _paler _he was because of the vervain. But the blood's effect was immediate as a little bit of color returned to his skin. The blond had downed the entire bag in a matter of seconds, and when he opened his eyes, I could see that the spark had returned. His eyes, which were a dull green just seconds ago, were now back to their vibrant green.

"Much better." He said, letting out a satisfied sigh as he went to stand up and stretch.

"What happened out there?" I asked, doing my best to ignore the way his muscles flexed as he stretched.

"I honestly have no idea." He said as he went to sit back down. "Shane and I were out trying to find any information we could on the attacks that have been going on when these two guys showed up." He started.

"I had never seen either one of them before, but one of them was younger, he couldn't have been older than 15 or 16. The older guy seemed to be around our- _your_ age."

"It doesn't make any sense then. Why would they be after you?" I asked, trying to piece the situation together.

"I don't know. All I know is that the older guy definitely has it out for me." He muttered, clearly just as lost on the situation as I was.

"Hey, don't worry. We'll figure this out." I assured him, giving his shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"Thanks." He said, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

We sat there in a comfortable silence for about a minute before I decided to break the silence.

"Do you remember when we first met?" I asked, watching as he raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"You mean when you shot me because you knew I was a vampire?" He asked in response. And even though he said it in a joking matter, I couldn't help but feel slightly guilty.

"Hey, in my defense, I did apologize."

"Yeah, months later!"

"That's not the point!" I said, letting out a sigh before continuing. "I was going to say that when we first met, did you ever think that would ever find common ground and become friends?"

I watched as he seemed to ponder over my question a minute before responding.

"Honestly? No. I honestly thought that one of us would actually end up killing the other." He said, which I couldn't help but nod in agreement because honestly, that's the same thought I had.

"But for the record, I'm glad that we became friends. I mean, just think of how many people we've been able to save." He added, which I couldn't help but smile at.

"Yeah… I guess we make a pretty good team." I said, watching as Kendall nodded.

"Yeah. And when you're not constantly angry and trying to kill me, you're a really great guy." He said teasingly.

"Thanks, I think…" I said, chuckling along with the blonde.

A couple minutes of comfortable silence passed, with the two of us just enjoying each other's company, when I suddenly noticed Kendall playing with the hem of his shirt, something that I learned was a nervous tick of his.

"What's wrong?" I asked, seemingly startling him as he jumped slightly. He stared at me for a second before letting out a sigh.

"There's something I need to tell you. I don't know how you're going to take it, but-" He started, stopping when the door suddenly burst open.

"I'm home!" Carlos exclaimed as he walked in, a bright smile plastered on his face.

"Carlos, keep it down! Shane is trying to sleep." I said, rolling my eyes when he let out a groan.

"Why? It's early! And where's Logan? I wanted to tell you all about my date with Stephanie!" He chirped, the bright smile never leaving his face.

"He should be-"

"What's Carlos going on about now?" Logan asked as he walked in the house with a bag that I assumed was filled with blood bags.

"I had a date with Stephanie!"

"Yeah, I know. You told me before I left doofus."

I shook my head at the pair before turning to Kendall, who looked slightly annoyed. I could also see that there was something else bothering him.

"Hey, what was it you wanted to tell me?" I whispered while Carlos and Logan were busy talking to each other.

"Um… I forgot. I'm sure it wasn't that important anyway." He said before standing up and stretching again. "I think I'm going to go lay down. I'm still not at 100% and I'm tired."

I watched as he headed to his room, giving both Carlos and Logan claps on the shoulder as he walked past them. The pair turned to look at me, but I just shrugged in response.

I didn't know what was up with Kendall, or why he had vampire hunters after him, but I was determined to find out.

* * *

**Done! Told you not too much would happen. But next chapter, things will start to pick up and questions will start to be answered! I must warn you though, all questions might not be answered in this story. Mostly because I might be doing a full story based off this if you all are interested :)**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter, as well as if you had a favorite moment! I'd also love to hear your thoughts on the JamesxShane and JamesxKendall dynamic!**

**Next chapter should be up sometime this weekend and it should be a little longer than this chapter! **

**Until next time!**

**-Epically Obsessed**


	3. Heart to Heart (Part One)

**A/N: Hello again everyone! I'm finally back with a new chapter! **

**Before we get started, I'd like to give a HUGE thank you/shout-out to those that reviewed last chapter!**

**winterschild11**

**TheeeAhni**

**annabellex2**

**Theweirdblond**

**2crazy2handle**

**XxxAnimaniacxxX**

**Chey21**

**ms simmons**

**Rusher Driver (Guest)**

**Again, thank you all so much for reviewing!**

**This chapter is a little short, but it's a JamesxShane chapter! I hope you all enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Heart to Heart (Part One)**

"Hey." I said to Shane as I walked into the kitchen, noticing that he was the only one up.

"Hey. I made pancakes if you want some." He said, motioning to the plate on the table.

"Thanks." I said, grabbing a plate from the cabinet. "Is everyone else still sleep?"

"Yep. They probably won't be up for another hour or so." He said, walking over with a plate of his own along with forks and knives for the two of us.

We ate in a comfortable silence for a few minutes as I tried to figure out how to ask what I wanted to ask him. But I decided to stall for a minute.

"What do you think mom and dad would say if they were here? About us being friends with the guys?" I asked.

He stared at me for a few seconds, clearly caught off guard by the question, before a ghost of a smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

"Oh, they'd be pissed." He said, giving the response that I was sure he would give. "But," He continued. "even though she'd be pissed, I know that she would get over it."

"And dad?" I asked, not missing that he hadn't mentioned him.

"Well dad was kind of a judgmental asshole." He said with a shrug. "As much as I'd like to believe he'd eventually be okay with it too, I just don't know." He said honestly, to which I just nodded, knowing that he was right.

I waited another minute, gathering my thoughts before going for it.

"So, I've been doing a little thinking… about what you said yesterday." I said, watching as he looked up at me.

"You're going to have to be a little more specific." He responded, even though I could tell by the look in his eyes that he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"The comment you made about me caring about Kendall."

"Jay," He sighed, but I quickly jumped in, knowing that he was going to try and talk his way out of the conversation.

"_Please,_ Shay. I've been driving myself crazy all night thinking about it and I just… I really want to hear your opinion about this." I pleaded.

Even though we constantly fought and got on each other's nerves, I respected his opinion, especially because I knew how smart and observant he was of other people.

"Fine." He groaned, seemingly gathering his thoughts before continuing. "All I know is, when I got back with Kendall, apart from me, I've never seen you so worried about someone."

"I was worried about Logan when he was attacked three months ago." I said defensively, even though I knew that Shane had a point.

"Yeah, but I'm sure that didn't compare to how you felt when you saw Kendall." He said. "I willing to bet you were panicking inside when you noticed the blood."

"You know, I hate how well you know me." I muttered as I got up to walk out of the room.

"I wouldn't exactly be a good brother if I didn't know you well, would I?" He asked sarcastically as he followed me.

"I just… I honestly don't know how I feel. I mean, there's a part of me that's just wondering why I'm friends with him in the first place. But there's also a part of me that cares so much… more than I know I should." I said softly, mostly to myself as I tried to sort through my feelings.

"I know it's probably confusing. Heck, it's confusing for me too, having to fight our hunter instincts." He said as he sat down next to me. "But I know that you'll figure it out. It might help to have a talk with Kendall."

I knew that I needed to talk with Kendall, because I was pretty sure I knew what these feelings were. I just needed to get them out in the open.

"I just want you to know that whatever happens, I'll always be here for you." He said, giving me a small smile as he pulled me in for a side hug.

"Thanks Shay." I said softly, not knowing what I would do without him. He was the only family I had left, so his support meant a lot to me.

"No problem." He said, giving me a gentle squeeze before letting go. "So, you're going to talk to him?" He asked, with me letting out a soft chuckle at how eager he sounded.

"Yeah, I'm going to talk to him a little later today." I promised, before remembering the other thing I wanted to talk to him about. "By the way, I've been doing some thinking about those hunters that are after Kendall."

"Really?" He asked, his mood quickly changing.

"Yeah. It's Halloween in a few days, and I was thinking that would be the perfect time to try and find out some information."

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like where you're going with this?" He asked.

"Look, nobody else really knows that we're friends with the guys. Think about it, vampires are going to be out, which means that vampire hunters are going to be out too." I said, continuing when I noticed the confused look on his face. "I was thinking that maybe we'd run into the hunters that are after Kendall. I mean, you know what they look like, right?"

"Yeah, and they didn't see me because I was separated for Kendall at the time." He said, causing me to raise an eyebrow. "That's… a stupidly brilliant plan." He said after thinking about my plan for a minute.

"Thanks, I think…" I said before continuing. "I figured we could see what we can find out and go from there."

"Alright, looks like we'll be playing vampire whisperers for a night." He said with a grin which I returned.

I just hoped that nothing went wrong…

* * *

**Done! Does anyone else find James and Shane's relationship ridiculously sweet and/ cute?! :P**

**Anyways, this was a JamesxShane chapter, but the next chapter will be a Kames chapter! Then we'll get to a little action in the last chapter, which takes place on Halloween!**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter, as well as your thoughts on the JamesxShane relationship!**

**P.S. I _will _be making this into a full story! I don't know when, but it's going to happen!**

**There's two chapters left in this story, those two chapters will be up this week!**

**Until next time!**

**-Epically Obsessed**


	4. Heart to Heart (Part Two)

**A/N: Hello again everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Before we get started, I'd like to give a huge thank you/shout-out to these readers for reviewing!**

**TheeeAhni**

**annabellex2**

**Rusher Driver (Guest)**

**Chey21**

**winterschild11**

**ms simmons**

**XxxAnimaniacxxX**

**Again, thank you all so much for reviewing! :)**

**Like I said last chapter, this chapter is Kames focused! I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Heart to Heart (Part Two)**

"So… what was it you wanted to talk about?" Kendall asked as he got comfortable on the couch.

Shane had gotten Carlos and Logan out of the house so that I could talk with Kendall alone, and to say that I was nervous would be an understatement.

"Um… I just… you know…" I said softly, mentally slapping myself. Why couldn't I form a coherent sentence all of a sudden? I was brought of my thoughts when I heard Kendall laughing softly. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just… I've never seen you like this." He said with a smile. "You're usually so calm and collected. Sure, I've seen you get upset or worried when something goes wrong or something like that, but this is different. Look! You're even blushing!" He gushed, making me roll my eyes.

"I hate you." I muttered, unable to fight the small smile tugging at my lips.

"No, you don't." He said with a soft chuckle before sobering up. "I'm sorry. It's just weird seeing you like this. Not that there's anything wrong with it. It's actually cute."

I immediately felt myself perk up at his last few words, which he must have noticed as he nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"Anyway, what's wrong? If it's making you act like this, I'm sure it's something pretty serious." He said.

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath as I tried to calm myself enough to get everything out in the open.

"I've been doing some thinking. A lot of thinking, actually…" I started.

"About?"

"You. Me. Us." I said, not sure how else to explain it. "I remember when we first met, the anger and hatred that I felt when I realized that you were a vampire."

"James…" He said, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Never in a million years did I think that I would ever become friends with a vampire. Let alone _three_." I continued, knowing that I needed to get this all of my chest and handle whatever consequences came with it. "But I really do care about you. A lot more than I should actually…"

"About that…" Kendall said, regaining his composure. "I've always wondered how you're so okay with being friends with me and the guys. I know that hunters have urges to kill vampires, but you always seem so in control."

"It's all acting." I admitted. "I get urges all the time, and sometimes it takes a lot for me to pull back and regain control."

"Wow, I… I had no idea…" He said, his eyes wide in shock.

"Like I said, I'm a great actor." I said with a small smile. "You know, I've been so confused about my feelings these past couple of days. That's why I've been doing all this thinking… about us."

"Oh…" He said, seeming to get where I was starting to go with this.

"Yeah." I said while trying to gauge his reaction, but he wasn't really giving me a lot to go on.

"So, what'd you come up with?" He asked slightly hesitantly.

"Well," I said, doing my best to push away the nerves that I felt. "I've realized that I care about you… _a lot_. More than I know I should."

"Yeah, I think we established that." He said with a small smile, which made me feel a little better about the situation.

"I've also realized that, my feelings for you… they go past friendship." I said while looking down, scared to find out what his reaction would be. "I'm sorry if this freak s you out, but I just had to get this off of my chest."

I didn't say anything else after that, waiting with bated breath for him to say something, anything. After about a minute, I felt him gently tilt my face up to look in his eyes, eyes that I could admit to getting lost in on more than one occasion. They were such a vibrant green, but him being a vampire only added to them, giving them an almost glowing, hypnotic effect.

I watched as he slowly leaned forward, my heartbeat speeding up slightly. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was only moving slowly to give me a chance to back out, but now that I was pretty sure of what I was feeling, there was no way I was talking myself out of this.

I pushed myself, leaning forward as well until our lips connected. It only took a couple seconds for me to get over the shock of his slightly cold lips, but when I did, our lips effortlessly starting moving in sync with one another.

I know that I should feel some kind of repulsion, kissing a vampire, but I didn't. In fact… it was the most breathtaking kiss I've ever had.

Only when the need for air became too much did we hesitantly pull away from each other, staring into each other's eyes as we tried to catch our breath.

"Wow…" I said breathlessly, watching as a smile tugged at the corners of the blonde's lips.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while now." He admitted, and I couldn't help but smile at that, now that I knew that he felt the same. But I couldn't help but wonder, how long has he known about his feelings for me?

We sat there for what felt like forever until his expression suddenly changed.

"So… what happens now?" He asked softly, clearly nervous to hear my answer.

"Well," I started, getting ready to continue until…

"Kendall!" Carlos shouted as he barged into the house, locking the door behind him.

"Damn it Carlos!" I snapped, feeling annoyed that we had been interrupted _again_. But when I saw the look on Carlos' face, I immediately became nervous.

"What do you want?" Kendall asked, sounding just as annoyed as I felt seconds ago. But that annoyed feeling was not replaced with nervousness.

"Carlos, don't!" I heard Shane yell from behind the door.

"James and Shane are going to go looking for the hunter that attacked you!" He blurted out.

Yep, I was right to be nervous…

* * *

**Done! I'm so evil for leaving it there. Anyway, Kames is happening! And Kendall knows about the plan thanks to Carlos!**

**I hate that the next chapter is the last one! But a lot is going down next chapter, so it's going to be a little long. A couple questions will be answered next chapter, including who's after Kendall and what the future holds for Kames.**

**I'd really love to hear your thoughts on the chapter, as well as the Kames! I'd also like to hear your thoughts on the full story as well as what you'd like to see! **

**I have an idea of what I want to do with it. It'll still have Kames, but I want to know if you want me to continue from this story, or would you like to see how James and Shane first met the guys? :)**

**Next chapter should be up tomorrow, just in time for Halloween!**

**Until then!**

**-Epically Obsessed**


	5. Halloween

**A/N: Hello again everyone! This is slightly later than I planned, but as promised, I'm back with a new chapter! Before we get started, I'd like to thank these readers for reviewing!**

**TheeeAhni**

**annabellex2**

**winterschild11**

**ms simmons**

**Chey21**

**XxxAnimaniacxxX**

**KJC2106**

**Again, thank you all so much for reviewing! I'd also like to thank those that have read, followed and/or favorited this story! And a HUGE shout-out to winterschild11 for coming up with the holiday challenge!**

****If you would like to participate in the next holiday challenge (Which would be Thanksgiving) or want more information on the challenge, you can go to BTR Plot Adoption Forum's ********page for more info and/or to let them know if you're interested in participating! -****forum/BTR-Plot-Adoption-Forum/153090/****

****I hope you all enjoy the chapter!****

* * *

**Halloween**

"Are you sure about this?" Shane asked me as we walked.

It was Halloween, so naturally there were tons of people out, which only made our job more difficult.

"Yeah, it's kinda too late to turn back now." I said in response.

"Do you think that the guys are really going to stay out of this?"

"I… I don't know. As much as I'd like to think that they will, something tells me that we'll be running into them sometime tonight." I said, remembering the slight argument that Kendall and I had gotten into a couple nights ago.

"_James and Shane are going to go looking for the vampire that attacked you!"_

"_What?!" Kendall snapped, looking over at me. _

"_Thanks a lot Carlos." I muttered, rolling my eyes at the apologetic look he was giving me. I know I couldn't completely blame him. He couldn't keep a secret for anything. I turned my attention back to Kendall, doing my best to ignore the pang in my chest. I noticed the mix of emotions hidden behind his eyes, hurt and anger being the most prominent. _

"_Kendall…" _

"_You weren't going to tell me, were you?" He asked, hurt etched in his voice. _

"_No." I said softly, knowing that I couldn't lie to him. "But it's only because I don't want you to get hurt! You have a _vampire hunter _after you, Kendall! You know how relentless they can be, and I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you." I admitted, watching as his hard stare softened a bit._

"_But it's not your job to protect me. I can take care of myself!"_

"_Yeah, I could tell by the bullet wound you had when you walked in with the other day." I muttered, immediately regretting it when I noticed the look he was giving me. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I just… I'm worried." _

"_Whatever." He said harshly as he got up and walked away_

Luckily, he didn't stay mad at me for long, coming to me hours later with both us apologizing to each other. He did, however, try to talk me into letting him and the guys tag along. It took a while to talk him out of it, but he agreed to stay out of it.

But as I walked down the busy street, I couldn't ignore the pull that I felt, signaling that a vampire was near. It was another useful power vampire hunters had. Along with extra strength and speed, we also could sense when a vampire was around and could even track them down with practice. Unfortunately, it didn't work with other vampire hunters.

"Do you feel that?" Shane asked breaking me out of my thoughts.

"The pull? Yeah, I feel it." I said.

"They're getting closer." He said, going on high alert.

I closed my eyes, feeling the presence slowly getting closer and closer, until…

"Oh, sorry man. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." A _very _familiar voice said after he'd bumped into me.

I looked over and met a pair of green eyes that I had become very familiar with.

"Kendall?" I asked, getting the blonde's attention.

I watched as he glanced up at me, his eyes widening as he took off his mask.

"Oh… hey James." He said, letting out a slightly nervous chuckle. "Funny running into you here."

"Really?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest. "You said that you would stay out of this."

"Come on Jay, you know me better than that." He said, to which I just shook my head.

"And I take it Carlos and Logan are here too." Shane asked.

"They're… around…" He said vaguely, causing me to let out a groan.

"Kendall, how are we supposed to do this if we have to worry about you guys getting in trouble too?" I asked as I started back walking, knowing that we needed to find any hunters that are out as soon as possible.

"Don't worry, we can take care of ourselves."

"Whatever. Just stay-" I started, stopping when I suddenly got a very bad feeling, like we were being watched…

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked.

"Do you get the feeling that we're being watched?" I whispered to Shane, who nodded while discreetly surveying the area.

"Guys, what's going on?" Kendall asked, sounding like he was starting to get annoyed.

"We need to get out here." I said, getting ready to move when Shane suddenly grabbed my wrist.

"Jay…"

I looked over to where he was pointing, noticing a guy staring at us. Luckily, Shane and I had costumes on, so we wouldn't be recognized. But I immediately noticed that he looked around 16, fitting Kendall's description.

"Kendall, does that guy look familiar?" I asked, turning to face the blond, only to see that he was gone. That's when I noticed the strong pull that I felt was gone.

"He's gone." I whispered to myself, momentarily forgetting that Shane was right next to me.

"What?" Shane asked, breaking me out of my internal freak-out.

"Kendall's gone." I told him, watching as his eyes widened slightly.

"Shit." He muttered, looking back to where we had just seen the stranger. I followed his gaze, only to find that he was gone as well.

"This was all a setup…" I whispered, everything making sense. "They must have had the same idea that we did. They knew that vampires would be out tonight, and they were counting on Kendall being out as well."

"Okay, don't freak out." Shane said calmly. "You should still be able to sense Kendall, so you see if you can find him. I'm going to see if I can find Carlos and Logan before they get hurt."

I nodded in response, thankful and amazed that Shane was able to remain calm in situations like this.

"Good luck." He said, giving my shoulder an encouraging squeeze before going to find Carlos and Logan.

I let out a sigh, taking a moment to try and calm myself a little more before closing my eyes. I did my best to block out everything else. It took a while, but I eventually felt it, a faint and weak pull that could only be Kendall's.

I stayed locked onto the pull as I started walking, silently praying that I wasn't too late.

After a few minutes, I felt the pull slowly become stronger. It wasn't until I found myself in a driveway that I knew that I'd found him. I stood there for a moment preparing myself for whatever was getting ready to happen as I slowly made my way up to the door.

I hesitantly put my hand on the doorknob, shocked to find it unlocked.

Walking inside, I quietly closed the door behind me before making my way through the house, still following the pull that I felt.

It led me to an open door that I hesitantly walked through, leading me down to the basement. As soon as I made it down, I immediately spotted Kendall, who looked like he was in pain. But what shocked me more, was the person standing in front of him.

"D-Dak?" I questioned, taking him by surprise.

"James?" He asked, shock written all over his face.

"I… I thought you we were dead." I said softly, momentarily forgetting all about Kendall as I tried to get over the fact that Dak was standing in front of me.

Shane and I's mom was friends with Dak's mom, who was also a vampire hunter. So naturally, we were raised together and often trained together.

But after like our parents, Dak's parents were killed as well. After we got the news of Dak's parents, Shane and I went over to offer him any support he may need, but he was gone. We tried contacting him, but his number was disconnected. It was like he just dropped off the face of the Earth. Eventually, we just assumed that he was dead.

"I'm not dead. And I'm sorry I didn't stay in contact with you and Shane, but I… I needed closure. I needed to find out who it was that killed my parents." He said, my heartbeat suddenly speeding up. I didn't like where this was going…

"So imagine my surprise when I finally find the vamp that did this was practically a kid by vampire standards." He said, turning to Kendall.

I knew that Kendall had only been a vampire for a few years, and now that I thought about it, when he was turned _does _kind of coincide with when Dak's parents were killed.

"You mean… _he's _the one that killed your parents?" I asked for clarification.

""Y-you're l-lying." Kendall said weakly, and as much as I wanted to believe him, I could see the uncertainty in his eyes.

"You know, I thought that I had the wrong guy at first. But I did some digging, and then it all made sense." Dak said while glaring at Kendall. "You were newly turned when it happened, so I'm sure you probably don't remember. But everyone that witnessed the murder seem to remember it vividly." He said bitterly as the raised his gun, aiming it at Kendall.

"Dak, wait…" I said, cautiously stepping forward. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"He killed my parents James… what's there to be clear about?" He asked, putting his finger over the trigger.

"Dak… what happened to your parents… was horrible. Trust me, I know." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "And I know you might find this hard to believe, but I know him." I continued, motioning to Kendall.

"You… you're _friends_ with him?" He asked, giving me an incredulous look.

"Yes, and he may have done horrible things… but he's _good_. He's not like other vampires. In fact, he doesn't drink from people anymore. He drinks from hospital blood bags. He's even been helping Shane and I stop other vampires." I said, choosing to leave out Carlos and Logan.

I could see that I was starting to get through to him, so I kept going, hoping that years of friendship would be stronger than his need for revenge.

"I know that it sounds crazy. I know that you don't want to trust a vampire. But you've known me for years. Trust _me_." I pleaded, silently praying that I could get through to him.

He stared at me for a moment before going back and forth between Kendall and I.

"I've been looking for my parents killer for a couple years. And now that I've finally found him, you want me to just walk away?" He asked softly. "Give me on good reason why I should walk away."

He had lowered the gun, so I took that as a good sign. And I knew that my friend was in there somewhere, so I decided to be honest.

"Because he's changed. He's not hurting anyone. And if that's not a good enough reason, then how about this. You're my friend, or at least you were. And Kendall is one of the few friends that I have left. He means so much to me." I said, making sure I had eye contact with Kendall as I said those words.

"I've lost so many people that I care about… I don't know if I can handle losing another. So if you're really my friend, then you'll trust me. You'll walk away, and spare me the pain." I finished.

It felt like hours had passed when he finally let out a sigh and dropped the gun.

"You were… _are_ one of my best friends." He said, taking a couple steps towards me. "I know how much it hurts to lose someone, and I don't think I could live with myself knowing that I had caused you pain like that."

I didn't bother fighting the small smile that made its way onto my face as I walked forward, bringing him in for a hug.

"Thank you." I whispered, knowing that this was probably hard for him.

"You're welcome." He said, giving me a pat on the back before breaking the hug. I watched as he walked over to Kendall, almost reluctantly untying him. "I'm… uh… sorry for shooting you." Dak muttered half-heartedly, motioning for me come a get him.

"I shot him with a wooden bullet, so he'll be fine. Just needs to rest for a couple hours and he'll be good as new." He informed me.

"So, does this mean you're staying?" I asked as I supported Kendall while helping him walk.

"I don't know yet. I followed a lead here and that's how I found Blondie. But now that that's done… I don't know what I'm going to do." He admitted.

"Well, Kendall may not be bad, but there are still rogue vampires out there. We could use the extra help." I said. "Besides, it'd be good to have my friend back."

He stared at me for a moment, giving me a smile as he said, "I'll think about it."

I nodded before deciding it was best to get Kendall out here while I could.

"Alright. I guess I'll see you around." I said awkwardly as I went to leave.

"Jay," Dak called before I was out of the door.

"Yeah?"

"It was really nice seeing you again after all this time." He said with a small smile, which I weakly returned, not knowing if I would ever see him again.

XxX

"I can't believe that Dak was the one after Kendall… let alone that he let Kendall go." Shane said as we stared at a sleeping Kendall.

"I know. I honestly thought that I was going to lose him." I said softly, fully knowing that today was a close call.

"So, you two are really going to give the whole dating thing a try?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah." I said hesitantly before looking over at him. "Are you sure you're fine with this? I mean, I know that it could be kind of weird for you but-"

"Jay," He said, cutting me off in the process as he let out a soft chuckle. "I meant what I said before. You're my brother, I'll always have your back. I don't care if you're dating a guy or a girl, all I care about is that you're happy. And if being with Kendall makes you happy, then I'll be happy for you. But I know that you'll never know unless you go for it."

I inwardly let out a sigh of relief as I leaned over, pulling him into a hug. I didn't say anything because really, nothing needed to be said.

We pulled apart when Kendall started moving around. I glanced over at him, noticing that he was starting to wake up.

"I'll give you two a little time alone." Shane said, giving me a teasing smile as he got up and left.

I turned my attention back to Kendall only to find him staring at me, with a look in his eyes that I couldn't quite place. The silence between us was awkward, something that hasn't happened in a while.

"So, is this the part where you tell me it's not going to work between us or try to kill me?" He asked, surprising me with how defeated he sounded.

"Why would I do that?" I asked, wondering where this was coming from.

"I figured after everything that you just learned, one of those two things would be happening." He said with a shrug, trying to play it off like it was nothing, but I could see right past it.

"Kendall, I'm not going to kill you. I'm not walking away from you either." I said, walking over and sitting next to him to prove my point.

"Why not? I… James, I've done horrible things. I remember everything Dak was talking about. I remember going bloodlust and murdering tons of people. It… it was horrible. _I _was horrible." He said softly.

"Kendall," I said, tilting his chin up so I could look him in his eyes. "I'm not walking away. That was all in the past. Besides, you weren't yourself. I know that newly turned vampires don't exactly have control over themselves." I said, although I couldn't help but wonder.

Dak's parents were killed around the same time as Shane and I's parents. And if Kendall was going on a crazy murder spree…

"Do you mean that?" Kendall asked, breaking me out of my negative thoughts.

"Of course. I mean, just look at how many people you've helped save over the past year!" I said, watching as his eyes lit up a little. "I know who you are, and you aren't that person from your past."

"So… does this mean that you're still willing to give me a chance?" He asked hopefully.

I just smiled before leaning down and capturing his lips with mine. Our lips moved in sync just as they did the first time we kiss. And like the first time, we only pulled away when the need for air became too much.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked breathlessly, just getting a smile as a response.

I didn't know what was going happen between us, if we were going to work out or not. I didn't know what the future held for any of us, but I was pretty excited to find out.

* * *

**Done! I can't believe this story is over already!**

**Anyway, I left some questions there and did a little foreshadowing for the sequel, which will hopefully be coming within a couple of months!**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter, or the story in general! I'd also like to hear your thoughts on Dak, JamesxShane and Kames!**

**P.S. Sorry for any typos in this chapter! I typed most of it on my tablet and I was in a hurry since I wanted to get it done before Halloween was over! And once again, a huge thank you to winterschild11 for coming up with this challenge! :)**

**The sequel will have more of Carlos and Logan, who weren't really in this story much, and will also have more Kames and JamesxShane brotherly moments! You'll also get to see how James and Shane first met the guys! Oh, and did I mention there'll be drama and new characters? :P**

**Until next time! And I hope you all have/had a happy and safe Halloween!**

**-Epically Obsessed**


	6. Author's Note

**A/N: Hello everyone! So, I know it's been months since this short-story was completed. But I just wanted to see if you all were still interested the sequel (and full story) to this. Because if you are, I have it all pretty much planned out and I was thinking of starting it within the next month or so and continuing it so that I could end the story around Halloween :)**

**So if you could, please let me know in a review or PM if you're interested as well as what you'd like to see in the sequel! **

**-Epically Obsessed**


End file.
